


Michael Never Sleeps

by chemicalconcerto



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Gen, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalconcerto/pseuds/chemicalconcerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little exercise to work out my Fallout 4 ocs.</p>
<p>Michael never sleeps, and occasionally it takes its toll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael Never Sleeps

Michael runs himself ragged. They all help people out a little, but Michael follows distress signals that are two hundred years old. Michael pulls them off course because Radio Freedom is reporting another attack on one of the two dozen settlements he helped create. Michael scoops up homeless kittens and Michael rescues kidnapped children and Michael never sleeps.

Violet knows Michael never sleeps because when they're back home, she hears him pacing the floor above her. She thinks he talks to the son he lost when he thinks no one can hear. She thinks he's losing it and she tells him so. He just frowns and reloads.

Baker knows Michael never sleeps because when they camp on the road, Michael keeps watch and usually forget to wake someone up. Baker berates him for it. It's dangerous, he says, when Michael is dozing in the early morning hours. Yao Guai are notoriously quiet until they charge.

Manny knows Michael never sleeps because insomniacs recognize one another. When the light is on in Manny’s diner on the pier and Michael’s light is on over the marina building, Manny knows he isn't fighting the long hours alone.

Lorelei and West know Michael never sleeps because they know Michael. They know how deep his guilt runs and they know about his dedication and the overwhelming stress. They know it's killing him to put off looking for Shaun even a few hours, but he does it for the good of the Commonwealth, as Preston would say. He does it for the Railroad. He does it for his new friends and his brother and sister and he does it for everyone but himself.

Because they all know Michael never sleeps, no one is surprised when the fever comes. They're weathering out a thunderstorm at the Castle, all of them huddled together for warmth and to save space. It's over-crowded here. Preston brings in more and more people every day, and Michael has been too busy to direct the repair efforts and there isn't enough room. The other five sit together around the mattress, shielding Michael’s body from the bustle of feet as Minutemen and settlers and refugees alike shuffle through with bowls, seeking dinner.

Baker’s lap is Michael’s pillow. Lorelei and Manny try not to stare. Violet does stare. (West does not.)

Violet says, “When did you learn compassion?” She is gaping at how gentle Baker’s hands are on Michael's head. He brushes his hair, smooths over his forehead.

“Someone tell me why we fucking deserve him,” Baker says.

“ _You_ don't,” West snarls. Lorelei elbows him in the chest. West wheezes.

“I'm serious,” Baker says. “We're all of us arrogant shitheads. Even you, Lori, don't deny it. So why do we get to spend every day with _him_?”

“You're just sucking up to him in case he can hear you,” Violet grumbles. The way her brother is talking unsettles her.

Michael moves. They all freeze as he shifts, turns his head, relaxes again. He's shivering. Manny covers him with his leather jacket. For a time they're quiet again, listening to the bustle of the Castle. Somewhere, they can hear Preston admonishing someone for trying to construct baseball grenades in such close quarters.

Finally, Manny says, “We really are all shitheads, aren't we?”

From Baker’s lap, Michael hums in disapproval.

“Don't put yourselves down,” he says, and goes back to sleep.


End file.
